


Tommy's first Valentines day

by Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frotting, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Tested Tommy au, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Fingering, alien genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: This is part of the Tested Tommy AU. Read the main story over at PrimeBubbleLad's AO3.Tommy has had a bad day at work and doesn't know what Valentine's day is. But maybe a bit of a surprise from Gordon and Benrey will cheer him up.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tommy's first Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrimeBubbleLad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/gifts).



Today has been a bad day Tommy decides. Humans are so stupid, they don’t understand the importance of his work. Always so obsessed by unimportant things like paperworks and meetings. He just wants to spend his time alone in his lab and conduct his experiments, is that too much to ask? 

And then it’s the travel home. He could teleport of course but that would open up the risk of being discovered as an alien, something he really does _not_ want to happen. He's already escaped imprisonment from one lap and is not keen on doing it again. So he takes the car to and from work. And of course today, when he _just_ wants to get home, there is some kind of accident that leaves him in a traffic jam for over an hour. 

When he finally parks in the driveway of the little house he and his partners had made their home he is too tired to walk and just teleports inside the door. Immediately the sweet and savoury smell of cooking hit his nostrils. Of course, it is close to dinner time and Gordon is very punctual about when they all eat. 

Opening and closing the front door he awaits the pitter patter of small feet. But no little human child comes running down the hallway. That’s odd. Joshua usually always comes and greets him when he hears the front door slam. The onslaught of hugs and kisses is one of the high points of coming home after a long day at the lab. Another disappointment to add to the tally of an already shitty day. 

Working off his jacket and shoes he walks into the house and finds Benrey lounging on the couch, PSP in hand. 

“Where’s J-Joshua? He- he didn’t greet me at th-the door as usual.” 

Benrey looks up, brows furrowing slightly at the sight of the tired look on Tommy’s face. 

“Lil gamer is at the Boomer’s.”

Right, Gordon had talked about that yesterday. Something about them wanting time with their grandchild as honorary grandparents. Disappointment settles in Tommy’s stomach, some cuddles from Joshua would have brightened his day. 

Sighing, he steers his way into the kitchen, finding Gordon in front of the stove. Some of the tension in Tommy's shoulder releases at the sight of his boyfriend. Gordon always looks good but there is something special about him when he’s in the kitchen. He stands in front of the stove, curly hair in a low ponytail and a pink apron tied around the soft waist. A quiet humming song falls from his lips as he stirs the pot. Tommy can’t help but to lean against the doorframe, taking in the scene. 

“Stop lurking in the doorway and come give me a proper greeting” Gordon says without turning around. 

Cocky little human has gotten way too good at sensing his presence, Tommy muses.  
Walking up to him, he bends down slightly to let his chin rest on the top of Gordon’s head. Long arms circles the shorter man to fondle the soft flesh on his stomach.

“Hello p-pet.”

“Welcome home Tommy.” 

Angling his face up Gordon presses a smooch to Tommy’s cheek and Tommy has to stop himself from pulling Gordon into a proper kiss. There are certain rules when Gordon is cooking and one of the main one is ‘don’t distract me’. Even Tommy doesn’t dare break that rule. Instead he focuses on what’s happening on the stove. 

“What a-are you m-making?

“Well, since it’s a special day I decided to go all out. We’re having a pot roast with roasted potatoes and gravy. I even made brownies for dessert, just to treat us a bit.”

Tommy tries to think, how is today special? It hasn’t even been a year since they first met so it’s not an anniversary. Gordon’s birthday isn’t for a couple of months and the dates they’ve chosen for Tommy’s and Benrey’s birthday have already passed. Is today another one of the human holidays? Gordon seems to register Tommy’s confusion and comes to his rescue with an explanation.

“It’s Valentine's day. You celebrate the spirit of love by giving chocolate and gifts to the ones you love.”

“G-gifts?”

Tommy feels his stomach drop. He hasn’t prepared any gifts for Benrey of Gordon. Panic starts to rise in his throat. He fucked up, he didn’t get them anything and now they will hate him and leave and-

A soft hand lands on his cheek, grounding Tommy back to reality.

“Hey, Tommy...love. It’s ok, you haven’t done anything wrong. You didn’t know. I didn’t tell you because... because I wanted to be the one to take care of you guys for once. Today is all about me showing my love for you. Well, Benrey insisted on helping but that’s for later.” 

Gordon wink and blushes slightly at the last part.

It’s hard staying panicked when Gordon looks at him with such soft and loving eyes. Deciding to disregard the ‘no distracting rule’ Tommy captures Gordon’s lips in a soft kiss, reveling in the familiar taste. The kiss lasts much too short for Tommy’s taste before Gordon pulls away, patting Tommy on the cheek. 

“Let me get this ready and we’ll get back to that later. Go put on something comfy in the meanwhile.”

Tommy lets his smile get slightly sharper, leaning down so that he can purr into Gordon’s ear. 

“Are you g-giving me orders now, pet?”

Blush deepening Gordon pulls away, an adorable pout on his lips.

“Y-yeah! As long as we’re in the kitchen I give the orders.”

That is true, Tommy concedes and retreats back to the living room. Seeing him walk in, Benrey flies off the couch and all but tackles him into a hug. No human can get Tommy off balance but Benrey’s alien strength actually has him take a step back to brace himself. 

“S’ like, not as pog as the lil guy’s...” Benrey mumbles into Tommy’s shirt. 

Benrey doesn't have to say more for Tommy to understand their intentions. Of course Benrey would try to make up for the absence of a welcome home hug. 

“I usually- Joshua usually g-gives me kisses as- as well.”

Benrey’s face splits into a wide grin as they reach up on their tippy toes to reach Tommy’s face and pepper it with small kisses. After letting himself be kissed for a while, Tommy captures Benrey’s cheeks between his hands and pulls them into a deeper kiss. Benrey melts against him, opening their mouth and letting Tommy’s tongue slide against theirs. A small whine escapes them as Tommy takes control, slipping his tongue deeper into Benrey’s mouth. Pulling Benrey even closer he can feel their growing erection rubbing against his leg. Now that’s an idea how to spend the time until dinner is ready. 

It’s easy to lift Beney up, he’s done it many times and Benrey wraps their legs around Tommy’s waist almost on instinct. Carrying them both over to the sofa he sits down, Benrey straddling his lap. In his head Tommy gives himself a little challenge. Get Benrey to cum in their pants before dinner is done, no hands allowed. 

It won’t be hard seeing how Benrey is already grinding against Tommy’s crotch, little whining mewls escaping between kisses. Sliding his hands into Benrey’s hair he gently massages their scalp while lazily rolling his hips up to meet Benry’s desperate little ruts. Their head buries into Tommy’s neck, breath fanning over it and resulting in pleasant little shivers running down Tommy’s spine. 

“Th-that feel good k-kitten?”

“Fffuuu..mhmm...wanna- wanna ride your joystick please and thank you.”

Tommy pretends to think about the request for a second.

“Hmm, no. I- I think you c-can cum like this, just b-by rubbing against me.”

Benrey makes a high pitch whine through their nose but doesn’t protest, only grinds down harder and more desperate than before. Such a good and obedient pet. One of Tommy’s hands finds its way down to Benrey’s plump ass, squeezing a cheek appreciatively. It doesn’t take long for Benrey to start panting in that tell tale way they always do when they’re getting close. 

“Nngg T-tommy...please.”

A sharp grin spreads over Tommy’s face at the words. Begging already? Something has riled Benrey up something fierce and Tommy is very curious as to what it might be. 

“P-please what Benrey?”

Gordon chooses this moment to walk into the living room, giving the pair on the couch a slightly disapproving look.

“Really? You couldn’t have waited until after dinner?”

Tommy doesn’t respond. Holding out a hand, he beckons to the human.

“They’re s-so close. C-come help out, pet.”

Gordon rolls his eyes but steps up to the couch. With one knee on the edge he leans in and brushes some of Benrey’s hair from their neck before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh between neck and shoulder. Benrey gasps, body stiffening and arching as their hips stutter against Tommy’s. They come with a wordless cry, a stream of purple sweet voice leaving their mouth. When their body finally stops twitching they slump boneless against Tommy’s chest. 

Patting Benrey’s head gently Tommy pulls Gordon in for a kiss. You have to reward humans when they’re doing well, it’s the only way they’ll learn. Gordon laughs softly against his lips. He’s always close to laughter, it’s one of the things Tommy likes best about him. 

“You done now? The food is ready and I don’t want it to get cold.”

“Food?” Benrey immediately perks up, ears flapping with excitement.

“Yes food, you gotta go change your pants though. No cum pants at the table.”

“Yo, that’s not a rule!” Benrey protests. 

“Never needed it before. Off you go you little cum gremlin.”

Benrey blows him a raspberry before jumping off Tommy's lap and wobbles over towards the bedroom. Glancing down to the obvious bulge in Tommy’s pants Gordon licks his lips. Tommy has to work really hard to keep his regular cool facade and not look too smug about Gordon’s obviously hungry expression. 

“You- you need some help with that...before dinner I mean?”

“N-no, I think- I’m saving it f-for later.” 

Gordon gives the bulge one last longing look before returning into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Tommy wills his erection back into its slit. Being an alien comes with certain perks. 

The dinner is a relatively calm affair. As calm as it can be with Benrey trying to steal pieces of meat off Gordon’s plate and Gordon fiercely defending it with a steak knife. While they’re busy with that Tommy takes the chance to pick some of the more crispier potatoes off Benrey’s plate. It’s his favourite and he knows Benrey prefers the meat anyway. 

Byt the time it’s finished he notices how Gordon has started to squirm a bit in his seat. A pretty blush is painting his cheeks and he keeps glancing between Tommy and Benrey. Tommy knows this look, Gordon has always had a lousy poker face. It seems there are some secrets at work here. Leaning forward Tommy rests his chin on the top of his hands and gives Gordon a look.

“S-so what is the p-plan now? You s-said something about g-gifts.”

“Uhmm yeah...me and Benrey wanted to give you a surprise” 

Gordon is now blushing furiously and Tommy can’t help but to lick his lips. Whatever has Gordon making that face, he wants to know what it is. 

“It’s gonna be so poggers Tommy. Feetman has trained and everything.”

“Trained?” Tommy cocks an eyebrow at Gordon who only whines and hides his face in his hands. 

They end up in the bedroom, Tommy sitting at the edge of the bed. Stretching his legs out he observes his two partners with predatory intensity. Gordon stands with his eyes downcast and hands fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. At his side Benrey is excitedly bouncing on their heels. 

“Can I help unwrap you bro?”

“Fine! Let's just get this over with. I’m dying over here!” Gordon all but groans, holding his arms out to let Beney lift up his t-shirt. 

Tommy’s not sure what to expect but it’s not the rosy pinks of a bralette, perfectly encompassing Gordon tibbies. As Benrey pulls down his pants it reveals a matching pair of pink panties, the crotch already sporting a wet patch from Gordon’s arousal. 

A soft gasp escapes Tommy at the sight. Gordon is always so beautiful but there is something with the way the sheer fabric hides his most intimate parts that heightens that beauty to new levels. Tommy would love to put his mouth to that wetch patch and taste Gordon through the fabric. It’s a mouth watering thought and he can feel himself chub up a bit. 

“Does- Does it look good?”

Gordon is obviously squirming under the weight of Tommy’s stare and he hurries to reassure his little human. 

“Abso- you l-look absolutely s-stunning G-gordon.”

It’s not often Tommy uses his first name and the effect it has on Gordon is immediate. He takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering close for a moment as the blush slowly creeps down his chest. Adorable.

“Told you, you look like a snacc. My turn.” 

With that Benrey throws off their own t-shirt, showing off a bralette matching Gorodn’s in design but the color a powdery blue.

“They had the panties as well but you guys managed to ruin them before dinner.” Gordon chides and pulls down Benrey’s pants in one fell swoop. 

They are indeed not wearing the panties, nor anything else for that matter. Their tentacle-like cocks wriggling excitedly at the sudden freedom.

“Benrey! At least put on underwear when we’re eating.”

Benrey just wriggles his hips at Gordon and grins.

“You said no cum pants Feetman.”

Tommy decides to interrupt before this goes on all night. However entertaining it is to watch them bicker he can think of much more...interesting ways to spend the evening.

“Is th-this what you had t-to t-train for?”

Swallowing whatever he was about to say Gordon shakes his head. 

“Uhh...no it’s something else. Can you- can you take off your pants please?”

With such a pleasant request, how could Tommy ever refuse? Standing up he unbuttons his slacks, sliding them off together with his underwear before sitting back down. His own yellow cock is already peeking out from his slit. 

Gordon walks over to the bed, slowly sliding down on his knees between Tommy’s legs. Oh, the surprise is a blowjob? Not that original. Gordon has given him plenty before. Not that he’s complaining, Gordon has a talented if a bit limited mouth. Benrey sits down on the bed behind Tommy, resting their chin on his shoulder while looking down on the human on the floor. 

“Get going Gordos, time to slobber on that dick.”

Licking his lips Gordon looks up at both of them through his eyelashes. The image of him on his knees, gazing up at them with such devotion is enough for Tommy’s cock to fully emerge from its slit. It’s thick, it’s tip pointed with small ridges traveling down the shaft. Gordon grabs it gently by the base, guiding the already leaking tip inside his mouth. As it’s enveloped by the wet heat Tommy sighs and leans back slightly against Benrey’s chest. Two clawed hands come around his body, stroking his chest and gently playing with his nipples.

“Pretty lil cocksucker ain't he.” Benrey mumbles into his hair and Tommy can’t help but agree. 

“H-he really was m-made to worship m-my cock.”

Gordon moans quietly around him at the words. It’s always so easy to get a reaction from him with a bit of praise. What a pretty little human, only wanting to please Tommy. Just as he should. It _does_ seem like Gordon wants to prove himself even more as takes more of the shaft, fitting half of it in his mouth. Tommy groans as he feels the tongue lap at the sensitive ridges, shuddering slightly as he leans more heavily onto Benrey. 

“Think he can take a bit more. Yo Feetman, show Tommy what you learned.”

Tommy barely has time to process the words before Gordon swallows even more of his cock. His eyes widen slightly as Gordon’s nose comes to rest against his stomach, the human’s throat working as he completely deepthroats him. 

“Damn bro, swallowing that soda bottle like a pro.” Benrey claps excitedly before grabbing Tommy’s hand and guides it to hold onto Gordon’s hair. “Give a lil thrust Tommy, he can take it.”

God that is an inviting thought. Tommy has never been able to fuck Gordon’s mouth before. Those pesky human gag reflexes always getting in the way. Seems like that isn’t a problem anymore though. 

“Can I- you think you c-can handle that, my little human?”

Gordon’s eyes are a bit hazy as he looks up at Tommy, but he still manages a thumbs up before returning to swallowing down the precum leaking down his throat. Taking Gordon’s word for it Tommy starts off slowly, holding Gordon’s head still with the grip on his hair while thrusting slowly up on his mouth. When no gag reflexes forces him to back off he ups the pace slightly, reveling in the feeling of the ridges gliding against the smoothness of Gordon’s tongue and cheeks. It feels so good and Tommy tightens the grip around Gordon’s hair, his hips snapping up into that delicious wet heat. 

Spit and tears are leaking down Gordon’s face now and Tommy would worry if it weren’t for the look of absolute bliss on Gordon’s face and the strong scent of arousal radiating off him. Gordon always did enjoy giving blow jobs and it seems like his new skills have taken this love new heights. 

Benrey is busying himself with nibbling and sucking on Tommy’s neck, trying to leave as many marks as possible. A particularly hard bite has Tommy’s hips stutter and he groans loudly as he feels the knot at the base start to swell. Fuck, his release is approching much faster than he expected. 

But as he starts to pull out Benrey’s hand shoots out, grabbing onto Gorgon's head and pushing it deeper down again.

“He can...uhh...he can take it bro. Been training really good. Can take that knot like a champ.”

Glancing down at Gordon he gets a small nod as confirmation. Something inside Tommy goes oddly soft. His human has trained to be able to pleasure him even better. 

“Such a g-good little p-pet. You can- wanting to t-take my k-knot in every hole huh? Don’t worry, I’ll g-give you your t-treat.”

Pushing in again Tommy gives a few hard thrusts before the knot rapidly swells up. He just has the time to push it past Gordon’s teeth, effectively locking it in place in his mouth. Gasping he feels Gordon swallow around him, milking him of the fizzy cum that slides directly down his throat. He shudders, grasping at Gordon’s neck to keep him in place, keep him still like a good little cockwarming human. The tightness around his knot is wonderful, pressing against every part of Gordon’s mouth, filling him completely. 

“G-good aahh...taking m-my knot so well.”

A muffled whine escapes Gordon and Tommy suddenly notices how one of the humans hands is shoved down the pink panties, furiously rubbing at his t-dick. 

“Oh, you want to c-cum p-pup? Want to spill all over- all o-over your hand while knotted t-to me?” 

As he is right now Gordon can’t really nod but he does a valiant try anyway. 

“G-gordon was so nice b-before, helping you out B-Benrey. Why d-don’t you repay the favour?

Benrey’s ears flap excitedly as they all but tumble down on the floor, scrambling over to nuzzle up behind Gordon. Licking a long stripe along his neck, Benrey slides their hands down Gordon’s front, pinching his nipples through the bralette along the way. From this angle Tommy can’t really see where Benrey’s hands go, but the shifting of Gordon’s hips and the muffled moan clues Tommy in to that Benrey probably has slipped a couple of fingers inside him. 

The sight of Gordon’s blissed out face, his mouth filled with Tommy’s cock and knot is not really helping it to go down faster. It doesn’t matter, Gordon seems very content staying where he is as Benrey fucks him hard with his fingers. Gordon’s eyes flutter open and Tommy allows him the rare opportunity to meet his yellow gaze. When their eyes lock, a shudder passes through Gordon’s body. His face pressing even closer into Tommy’s stomach and moan vibrates around Tommy’s cock. Gorodn looks absolutely stunning, cumming with his mouth locked around the knot, unable to do anything but stare into the endless gold of Tommy’s eyes. 

It takes a bit longer than usual but the knot finally goes down enough for it to slip safely out from between Gorodn’s teeth. As soon as he is free Gordon slumps like a ragdoll against Benrey’s chest. 

“Such a pogchamp. Did such a good job Gordo.” Benrey says between pressing small kisses to Gordon’s temple. 

Sliding down on the floor, Tommy gathers his two partners up in his arms. Gently he cups Gordon’s cheek, wiping away some of the drool. 

“You ok p-pet?”

“I’m fine-” Gordon’s voice is slightly hoarse but he smiles up at Tommy with such satisfaction that it’s hard feeling sorry for him. “-just a bit sore.”

Joining Benrey in the aftercare, Tommy gently massages Gordon’s jaws. He tries to figure out how to properly convey what a wonderful gift this was. Words were never Tommy’s strong suit. He starts by giving Gordon a kiss, tasting his own fizzy cim on Gordon’s tongue. 

“Thank y-you. This was- it was p-perfect.”

Gordon just smiles up at him, eyelids heavy and threatening to fall close. 

“Told you he was gonna like it.” Benrey boasts, nuzzling Gordon’s throat and leaving a hickey there as well. “Can we have brownies now?”

Tommy chuckles and glances down at the dozing human in his arms.

“We c-can, after a n-nap.”

Finally cuddled down together in the king sized bed Tommy observes his partners dozing on his chest. Valentine's day, he decides, is his new favourite holiday. And he can’t wait until next year to repay the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a valentines day exchange on twitter. I was lucky enough to get Prime and took the opportunity to play around with his Tested Tommy AU. Honestly, if you like a bit of an angrier Tommy with a sad backstory give Prime's story a read. It's SFW but there will be more NSFW stuff in this AU later.


End file.
